Batgirl (Young Justice)
Barbara Gordon is a friend of Dick Grayson and the superheroine known as Batgirl. History 2010 In "Homefront", On the first day of the new year in Gotham Academy, she noticed Dick with Artemis. She later shares a conversation with Dick regarding this, seeming jealous. In "Misplaced", The adult and children of earth were separated into parallel worlds. So when all adults went missing, Barbara and Bette helped shelter many younger children in Gotham Academy and read stories to a group of toddlers. 2011-2015 Sometime between 2010 and 2015 Barbara became the vigilante known as Batgirl and joined the team alongside her good friend Nightwing. 2016 In "Happy New Year", Batgirl and Wonder Girl tried to save United Nations Secretary General Tseng from being killed by Lobo. Lobo easily took care of them and revealed that Tseng was actually a mechanical construct being operated by a Krolotean. Batgirl was assigned to Beta Squad with Bumblebee and Wolf, and sent to Vlatavastok to track and capture remaining Kroloteans. In "Alienated", Batgirl was dispatched along with the team and League Members to hunt the last of the Krotoleans. Batgirl is assigned to a squad with the bat family, Batman, Nightwing and Robin who infiltrate the base alongside the other squads. Black Manta (Aqualad) perceptively discovers their arrival and sounds the alarm, causing Batgirl and her fellow squad to fight together. Batgirl fought alongside Nightwing and Robin until the bomb below was set for detination, Batgirl and the rest of the team escaped before it blew. When Batman and the other 5 members of the league set out to clear their name Batgirl, Nightwing, and Robin wish Batman good luck. In "Beneath", Batgirl was assigned to Alpha Squad alongside Miss Martian, Wonder Girl and Bumble Bee in an effort to infultrate a base in Byalia in order to find Krotolean stolen technology. They are commanded off sight by Nightwing who explains that he assigned an all female squad to avoid Queen Bee's power of male control. Batgirl asks if he would have felt the need to justify an all male squad, leaving Nightwing in an awkward silence. They begin the mission by sneaking in and leaving Wonder Girl behind to watch. Wonder girl spots Psimon, which means she cannot warn the team telepathically, and is forced to disobey orders and enter the facility to inform Miss Martian directly. She is successful but is soon spotted by Devastation which causes them to become compromised, unknown to Batgirl who remains in a vent and is found by Bumble Bee who informs her. They head further into the facility, but are soon found as Batgirl is quickly knocked unconscious by Psimon. The team rescues her and leaves her to drive their escape plane along with several found hostages. She is nearly stopped but saved by Miss Martian and Wonder Girl, they return to receive a warm congratulations from Nightwing. Physical Appearance As a 13 year old girl Barbara had red hair reaching just past her neck and blue eyes. She was above average height for her age and had a slim figure. She was seen wearing her school uniform. By 18 years of age Barbara has become Batgirl wearing a signature bat mask that doesn't cover her eyes or nose & mouth as well as having space for her hair to come out, and reach to her back. This mask connects with her black cape, with a yellow inside, that drapes over her shoulders. She wears a gray and black suit that includes the bat symbol over her chest. She also wears signature pronged gloves and solid black shoes. She also wears her modified version of the BatFamily's Utility Belt. Powers and Abilities Batgirl possess no super natural powers, she has been trained beyond peak of physical fitness including great speed, flexibility and strength. *'Conditioning:' Batgirl has received some training from The Batman but mostly utilizes her own training regiment increasing her flexible and agile techniques. **'Agility:' Batgirl is athletic and versatile allowing her to use her great flexibility and reflexes to master her hand to hand combat techniques. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant:' Batgirl posses great hand to hand fighting skills after being trained for five years or so and uses her agility and gadgets to help her in battle. *'Master of Stealth': Batgirl has been trained to stay in the shadows while being able to effectivley disappear and hide. She was able to flee and hide from Psimon's forces while staying within a vent and even surprised Bumblebee who passed right by her face. *'Marksmanship:' Batgirl possess great aim to perfectly hit the target everytime she uses a projectile. Equipment *'Utility Belt:' Batgirl has adapted the utility belt from her batfamily members as it carries most if not all of her primary weapons and technology. Weapons and Equipment held on the utility belt are: **'Batarangs:' Batgirl possess shuriken like boomerangs that she has adapted from her mentor Batman. **'Pocket Explosives:' Small pin like explosives that explode in a set amount of time releasing a small explosion. Batgirl is very able to set these without the vicim noticing shown when it surpized Lobo. **'Gas Pellets:' Small marble like items used to create a cloud of smoke used to make hasty mistakes or disorient opponents. Batgirl is able to quickly escape situations and disappear with the help of these pellets. Notes *''Young Justice'' marks Barbara's fifth animated appearance. She has previously appeared in The Adventures of Batman, the DC Animated Universe, The Batman and Batman: Brave and the Bold. Barbara has also appeared in two live-action TV-shows: the Adam West Batman series that originally introduced her, and the short-lived Birds of Prey series (where she appeared as both Batgirl and Oracle). Category:Young Justice Characters Category:Bat Family